


I Think I Dig It

by ixfundy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixfundy/pseuds/ixfundy
Summary: Donut has never thought of anyone this close since Doc... and that.. Did not go well.Caboose doesn’t understand what this feeling means, but he doesn’t want to lose it.
Relationships: Michael J. Caboose/Franklin Delano Donut
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	I Think I Dig It

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh noooo, I did it again, please beat me @uwuxzo on instagram incase I float off for a while.

Church, after his goodbye, he left Caboose with a deep loss in his heart. 

His leader… his best friend. Sure they fought, but Church just always did, right? 

Caboose didn’t understand why Church couldn't understand, no matter how many times he played the video Church left. 

Maybe he couldn’t really wrap his head around it, maybe he just refused to, maybe he just missed his best friend too much. But, Caboose wouldn’t let himself heal. He felt like maybe he could’ve saved him, maybe if he wasn’t like this he could still have his best friend back. 

But he couldn't save Church like this could he? Was he really that stupid and slow that he let his best friend die in front of him? The thought made him sick, he couldn’t save Church. 

Caboose could barely feel the cold night whisper cold wind into his legs and arms. He couldn’t even feel the tears drip down his face onto his white tee. 

He…. He….felt…  _ sad _ .

He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop his tears that blurred the vision of the night sky, while the stars dazzled back at him, they dazzled Iike they missed him. 

But Caboose knew stars are just hot piles of angry gas, they can't breathe, think, cry or be human like Caboose...

...It didn’t stop him from imagining they were, he’d like to imagine his Church was among those stars, like an angel. 

But Caboose is pretty sure Church didn’t believe in that.

Caboose couldn’t sleep, like any other night, it's becoming common to him. He doesn't have the heart to talk to the others about the nightmares or his restless thinking, they have better things to do, right? 

All he does is stare out into the far and vast lake near their home. He misses the Gulch sometimes… because.. because of.. 

“Church..” Caboose mumbled hoarsely, his throat aches from the lack of water. He only ignored the tasteless dry and went his way, going back to staring into the stars for his lost promises. 

——————————

Caboose was laying in bed, he was tired, his eyes showed it all. He was covered in grease stains from his small late night build, but he also knew what truly kept him up. But he buried the reason quickly before heading to the outer part of the base. Seeing the old remains of their newer house, but Caboose didn’t think too much before he went other towards the red base. Grif sat with Simmons, complaining about pizza. 

“I’m telling you! Pineapples are nasty on pizza!” Simmon’s makes a bleh sound after.

Grif only scoffs dramatically, “You’ve never tried it!” 

Caboose smiled softly before he heads past the red base far into the field of wheat and he sits down, hopefully to clear his mind. 

He really should’ve got his coloring book, but he is okay, the tear strains are gone and he closed his eyes to think of something other than the yellow field. 

_ It felt dark, cold and harsh. Caboose felt his breath hot and he was sweaty, he felt his bones scream with ache but he kept running. Why was he running? He couldn't think of an answer, his head only yelled at him to run. He led a gun in his hands, and he only held him as closely as he could, the cold dead metal gave him comfort, only just a little.  _

_ “Caboose? Caboose!” Someone screamed at him. But his brain kept telling him to run….. but he stopped.  _

_ “H-Hello..?” He felt the dead metal become warm, almost burning his skin, but he still held the hot metal even with the blisters showing onto his palms.  _

_ He just continued to look for that voice.  _

_ “Caboose?’’ He heard Church! Church is here! _

_ “Church! Church!’’ He screamed with tears in his eyes. He ran towards the voice, only to find the burning smell of skin and the complete dark, but he screamed and shouted for Church to speak again. He longed for it, he just wanted to hear Church again.  _

_ But all he saw was the smoke coming from the guns on Chorus, the bombs thrown and the burned out buggies.The flames of the empire that they lived in for so long. He felt the hot gun burn the skin completely on his hands, the only thing that burned was his blood that pours out, boiled like the hot water on a stove.  _

_ Caboose looked down, staring at his bloody and burned hands, he felt the pain instantly the instant he looked down. He screamed and dropped the gun, which was covered in burnt skin and bloodstains. He could only look at his bloodied hands, it felt too painful to move them, he could see the bones, pure white. But the bones only crackled as he breathed.  _

_ Then he screamed.  _

Caboose awoke in the field, still trembling like in his dream, but someone was there, he couldn't tell who. 

“Caboose?’’ A shy voice said, lightly touching his shoulder, Caboose whipped his head to see only Donut, out of armor and with a shy smile on his face. 

Caboose, even more lost, tried to fake a smile for Donut, but his tired eyes and messy hair told more of the truth than the one he didn’t want to show. 

Caboose let us smile fade and he looked tiredly at Donut. 

“Hi Commander D-nut.” Caboose said lightly and looked towards the field, hoping to hold in his tears, or at least to hide them. 

“Hey… Are you okay Caboose?” Donut said, sitting next to him and Caboose looked at his flesh covered hands, no blood, no itching burns, or the pure white bone of his knuckles. 

“I… Don’t Know.” Caboose sighed, he watched the tall grass wave with the wind, the curled grass seemed to fight against it, they only wanted the sun, they stood proudly against the wind to stay hidden in the sun’s warmth. 

Caboose wished he was grass. Only worried for the warm sun and not the demons that wait for him in his bed. 

Caboose then looked at Donut, and his smile grew softer, “That’s okay, do you want to talk about it?” 

Caboose wanted to, his brain wanted him to nod so hard, to speak,  _ to cry _ . 

_ He shook his head.  _

Donut nodded, and only looked out to the field with him, quiet yet, reassuring. 

**Author's Note:**

> Baby,,, soft,, soft sad,, cry ur eyes out


End file.
